


【罗路】Oestrus（R）

by yangyanxiu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyanxiu/pseuds/yangyanxiu





	【罗路】Oestrus（R）

【罗路】Oestrus（R）

＊ooc.预警。  
＊双A设定，剧情为零，全是bug，开心就行。  
＊原作背景，逻辑无能。

罗觉得再没什么状况能比眼下的更糟了。

几小时前，红心海贼团与草帽一伙在这座岛屿相遇。彼时岛上正在举办庆典活动，到处是奇装异服的人，驻扎的海军则在周边巡逻维持秩序。两波人乔装了一番后顺利避过海军的耳目混入人堆之中，草帽一伙的船长如同入水的鱼，“滋溜”一下就朝最热闹的地方游去，无视了橙发航海士在后头气急败坏的呼唤，而绿发的剑士只是无奈地叹了口气，转身朝身后的一处酒馆走去。有了先例之后，其余人纷纷开始各自行动，一瞬间，原地只剩下罗一人。他腹诽了几句，压低帽檐，一把扛起鬼哭，几步没入了熙熙攘攘的人群之中。

不得不说，这座岛上的人有些过于热情奔放，罗甚至能在人群中看见几个本该被关在家中避免接触人群的omega。侧身避开几个omega女人的投怀送抱，罗来到一家店门前。正准备进入时，前方某一处的人群一阵骚动，紧接着，一股甜腻的气息迅猛而饥渴地弥漫开来——一个omega在大庭广众之下发情了。这不亚于在人群之中丢下一枚炸弹，况且还有好多血气方刚的alpha在里头，一时间，人头攒动，尖叫声此起彼伏，海军纷纷朝这个方向赶来。罗见势不妙，顺着人群正要朝海军来的反方向离开，耳边却捕捉到一丝怒吼：“抓住草帽路飞！”

——该死。

罗重重地“啧”了声，脚底却很诚实地拐了个弯，朝着骚乱源头走去。他艰难地逆着慌乱的人群一路往路飞的方向靠近，与此同时垂在身侧的左手微微抬起，撑开几乎覆盖整个街区的“room”，一记“屠宰场”将他和路飞一起换到一座人迹罕至的死胡同里。这里离事发地点不过几百米的距离，好在位置偏僻，海军一时半会儿查不到这儿来。罗侧耳听了听外头的动静，暂时没发现什么异常。然而，等他转头查看路飞的情况时，却发现事情变得大条起来：

——草帽当家的被迫发情了。

身处骚乱正中心，那个倒霉的omega当众瘫软着身子倒下的瞬间，首当其冲受到信息素刺激的便是他，与海军的战斗更是加剧了发情的症状。眼下的路飞整个人像是刚从热水里捞出来似的，汗水不要命地往外淌，皮肤表面泛着异样的红，烫的惊人。alpha发情可比omega恐怖的多，失去理智的猛兽挣脱了枷锁，被压抑许久的欲望将会驱使它大肆破坏所看见的一切。路飞早已烧得神志不清，一向明亮干净的双眼里隐隐泛着赤色的光。本能操纵他一个翻身跨坐在罗身上，武装色霸气覆上双手，一个用力，按着罗的肩膀就朝他的后颈啃去。

“！”

罗一个激灵，一巴掌拍上路飞的脸，企图拯救自己岌岌可危的脖颈。偏偏在这个要命的时刻，海军的声音从不远处的巷口传来：“仔细搜！不要放过任何一个角落！”

“……啧。”罗眉头紧皱，盯着身上还在努力“标记”他的路飞，末了像是下定了什么决心似的叹口气，“草帽当家的，你可真会给我添乱啊。”

＊

“你的脸怎么这么红？”海军A好奇地询问刚从一条死胡同里出来的海军B。

“别提。”海军B涨红着一张脸，连连摆手，“那边有人在……咳。”

士兵B说不下去了，他没法忍住不去想刚刚瞥到的堪称激烈的场景：

——气场强大的alpha背对着巷口，将不停挣扎的人死死扣在怀中亲吻。啧啧作响的水声，背上无力抓挠的双手，堪堪环在腰上的纤瘦小腿，绷紧的脚背……他面红耳赤地移开眼，硬着头皮上前盘问，却被男人一个字逼得落荒而逃：

“滚。”

想到这儿，士兵B不自觉地抖了抖：“还好我闻不到信息素的味道……我可不想再碰上这种事儿了，欲求不满的alpha简直可怕得要命！”

“谁叫你小子打扰人家的好事啊！”士兵A猥琐地挤了挤眼，“说不定人家正在那啥？标记呢——”

海军嬉笑打趣的声音逐渐远去，巷口恢复了来时的寂静。一阵风刮过，隐隐夹杂着几声难耐的呜咽。

等到巷口的动静完全消失之后，罗终于松开了路飞的后脑勺。重获自由的草帽船长做的第一件事就是猛地将头后仰，大口大口地呼吸着混杂着海腥味儿的浑浊空气，那双可怜的圆眼里盈满生理性泪水，一股脑儿挤在泛红的眼角处摇摇欲坠。路飞一边剧烈地喘着气，一边用力地拽着罗的衣领，将他拉向自己。罗还没来得及反应过来，就近距离对上了一双泪光莹莹的眼，草帽团的船长明明已经被吻到脱力，却仍眼睛发亮，毫无负担地拖着长音朝着同是alpha的盟友甜腻地撒着娇：“特拉男——还想要亲亲——”

“草帽当家的。”罗无奈地同路飞稍稍拉开距离，“你该去找抑制剂，而不是在这儿向一个alpha求欢。”

“不要不要！”发情的路飞较平时粘人了许多。他不安分地扭动着屁股，双手自动缠上罗的腰，毫无章法地在罗身上四处乱啃：“抑制剂哪里有特拉男的亲亲舒服！而且特拉男帮了我，我也要帮特拉男！”

罗倒抽了一口冷气，伸手捂住路飞的嘴，逼得这个四处点火的惹事精眨着一双单纯无知的眼同他对视——果然，这个混账小子只是觉得好玩罢了，根本没想过接下来会发生什么。内心升起一股无名火，“死亡外科医生”久违的恶劣因子蠢蠢欲动。像是想到了什么有趣的事，罗突然笑了起来。他不动声色地抬手搭在路飞松垮的裤腰边，手指似是不经意地擦过橡胶人露出的一小截腰身，哑着嗓子对着满脸跃跃欲试的草帽小子循循善诱：“草帽当家的，我可是个alpha，你准备怎么帮我？”

闻言，路飞皱着一张脸认真思索了一会儿，然后恍然大悟般对准罗的嘴“啾”了一口。

“……没了？”

路飞又“啾”了一口，这次的时间稍稍长了些。

“……草帽当家的，帮忙不是这么帮的。”前七武海终于失去了过家家的耐心，朝着傻乎乎掉进陷阱的猎物露出了獠牙。他牢牢地扣着路飞的后脑勺，带着一丝咬牙切齿的意味强势地吻了下去，右手覆上武装色，顺势滑进早已松垮的裤腰，在那个作乱的小屁股上狠狠捏了一把。

“唔！”路飞吃痛地张嘴，却被虎视眈眈的舌头一路攻城略地，在口腔里头搅了个天翻地覆。小船长平日里遇到发情期就打抑制剂，船员全部有意无意地把他当孩子护着，连本成人杂志都没读过，哪能同经验丰富的成年人抗衡？几下就被亲软了腰，手虚环着罗的脖子，不自觉地把屁股往罪魁祸首的手上送，大尾巴狼特拉法尔加·罗趁机往那处从未被人染指过的密地塞进一根手指，恶趣味地在柔软的肠壁上碾了两下。变调的呜咽从路飞被亲得无法合拢的嘴角漏出，源自alpha的本能让他释放自己的信息素对抗。铺天盖地的肉味从四面八方朝罗涌来，霸道地挤入他的鼻腔，刺激着他的神经。然而，alpha之间的性爱从不存在“妥协”一词，下一秒，罗释放出自己的信息素，以绝对碾压的姿态朝路飞反扑过去。冷冽的风雪气息一瞬间盖过意乱情迷的肉味，把全身通红的船长整个包裹起来。路飞被激得浑身一颤，挣扎着后仰，本就要掉不掉的衬衫一下滑落到手肘，露出被摩擦得充血的乳尖。他抬手抹去嘴角的一点银丝，撑着罗的腹部想要起身：“好冷，特拉男我要回去。”

“别急。”特拉法尔加的右手稍稍动了动，恢复些许神智的路飞瞬间软成了一滩泥，他毫不客气地又塞入两根手指，引来一声猫叫般的呜咽。路飞已经被体内作乱的手指搅得气力全无，他泄愤似的一口咬在罗的肩头，却被体内突然加大的动作刺激得眼神游离，腿脚发软，牙齿不自觉地松开。不知何时，他和罗的位置上下颠了个个儿，高大的男人单手抓着他的手腕置于头顶，眼底的暗色令人发憷，他低头叼住他的喉结，恶劣地用舌头顶弄那处位置。难耐的压迫感刺激得路飞浑身紧绷，括约肌一张一合，将体内的手指往更深的地方吸了进去。

“草帽当家的，你瞧你，哪儿像个alpha。”罗将手指缓缓抽出，带出一层晶莹的黏液。他伸手掰过路飞的脸，沾染着透明液体的指腹重重碾过手底微张的双唇，远看就像涂了一层透明唇彩。男人低头叼住身下草帽船长烧的通红的耳垂，闷笑出声，“……真合适。”

“呸呸呸！”

路飞皱着脸，恶狠狠地呸了几下，呸得鼻尖发红，眼角带泪，罗趁机扯下了那条碍事的短裤。草帽一伙的船长一向嫌弃内裤难受，不爱穿这点轻薄的布料，短裤下面就是真空，这下可便宜了特拉法尔加这只大尾巴狼。路飞脑子里早已烧成了一团浆糊，他张着嘴，大口呼吸着，正迷迷糊糊，下身突然一凉。他浑身一僵，才发现身后的洞口处早已抵上了alpha灼热而滚烫的巨大性器。体内的血液疯狂叫嚣着，alpha的危机意识让路飞抬起一条腿下意识地朝上踹了过去，却被罗轻松接住，顺势掰开环在腰间。他气呼呼地看着罗，盟友的眼底弥漫着他看不懂的晦暗颜色，而身后的蓄势待发已久的性器终于顶开闭合的穴口，坚定而有力地，一寸一寸破开狭窄的甬道。

“！”

一阵剧痛自体内传来，路飞倏地瞪大双眼，喉间发出“嗬嗬”的声响。他痛的脚尖绷紧，下意识地张口咬住罪魁祸首没被外套遮住的脖颈。罗吃痛地闷哼一声，他不怒反笑，进到一半的性器恶意地碾了碾柔软的肠壁，草帽小子瞬间软下身体，失了反抗的力气，任由罗慢慢嵌入体内。橡胶人异常紧致而富有弹性的甬道紧紧地包裹着罗的性器，罗的动作突然停了下来，还没等路飞松口气，他突然一个用力，整根没入，直直地顶到了路飞早已退化的生殖腔口。

“哈啊！”

快感一瞬间击中头顶，似有电流在四肢百骸游走，路飞猝不及防，从喉咙漏出一声异常甜腻的短促惊叫。罗顿住了，久久没有动静，在路飞扭着屁股企图脱离的瞬间突然开始用力撞击那处闭合的入口。路飞触电般地浑身颤抖，他不自觉地哭喊着，不知何时被松开的双手无力地环着罗的脖子，精瘦的大腿被一双满是纹身的手掰开，狠狠按在身体两侧，留下几道青紫的指痕；带着哭腔的惊叫被一个强势的吻尽数吞尽，只从嘴角漏出细碎的呻吟。他挣扎着从铺天盖地的吻里脱出，下一秒就被胸前的一阵刺痛夺取了呼吸。罗用牙齿轻磨着那粒充足的的乳头，每一下都能让身下这个人颤抖地收缩穴口，再恶趣味地破开收紧的甬道撞击着尽头那处柔软的薄膜。草帽一伙的船长哪里见过这样的阵仗？几下就哭哑了嗓子，开始胡言乱语：“呜呜呜特拉男快拔出去！一点也不好玩！好痛呜呜呜……不要了不要了……”

路飞也不知道自己到底喊些了什么，就见罗的动作突然停了下来。他眼睁睁地看着男人冲他恶劣地笑了笑，之后更加用力地掰着他的大腿，将仍旧精神的性器往外拔，在路飞越发明亮的眼神里一个挺身，整根没入:

“晚了。”

在那之后，罗变本加厉，一个劲地致力于在这具橡胶身体上留下印记。不一会儿，路飞身上就布满了各种青紫痕迹。小船长能感受到疼痛的机会屈指可数，然而在今天，却被一个alpha用武装色翻来覆去地咬了个遍，浑身上下几乎没有一块好肉。路飞被体内酥酥麻麻的快感逼到几近崩溃，到最后，他神志不清地坐在罗的身上，摸着小腹处微微的凸起，一个劲地朝他傻笑：“……肚子被特拉男填满啦。”彼时的他几近全裸，只有一条红色的衬衫还堪堪挂在手肘的位置，明明身上早就一塌糊涂，露出的笑容却仍旧干净的要命。罗沉默地摩挲着路飞的后颈，在后者迷离的眼神中沙哑地开口：“该结束了。”

几秒后，路飞明白了他的意思：罗在alpha并不用作生殖的狭窄甬道内成结了。

“忍一忍，草帽当家的。”罗吻着路飞，吻去他眼角因疼痛而冒出的泪花，吻去他鼻尖冒出的汗珠。他一路吻着，一直吻到路飞的后颈处。期间，路飞早就痛得失去意识，只能随着罗的动作不时地抽搐一下。他盯着那处光滑的肌肤许久，终于低下头，在上面留下一个浅到无法看清的齿痕。

＊

“你这个混蛋！到底对我们的船长干了什么啊！”橙发的美女航海士表情狰狞地冲他大吼。绿发剑士拔出了身侧的刀，金发的厨师点燃了手中的烟，船医变换了形态，改造人将炮口朝向他，优雅的历史学家微笑着双手交叉，骸骨举起了他的拐杖。

罗沉默着背对众人，背影少见的有些心虚。

后方，被罗的风衣裹得严严实实的草帽一伙的船长正在绝赞入睡中。

end.


End file.
